Chronos and the Numbers
by MadnessMaker1337
Summary: While He is in his Secluded base in Nevada a Improbability storm creates a small portal in Chronoses base thus sucking him into the world of Alex Mason. Watch as Chronos survives this harsh world using both his skills and intelligence to survive will he help Mason with the numbers or will he be driven insane by his friend? No Pairings guys i am not the romantic type :P
1. A New World, A New War

- Somewhere In Nevada

After completing another contract where he had to find and eliminate a high ranking officer Chronos returns to his secluded base in nevada to rest up for another contract and take inventory of his kills. Unknown to him that he will be put onto the adventure of a lifetime.

Chronos: What a day and that was a very large base who knew this guy had tough security.

He Puts his Cryothian Rifle away and walks over to his computer to see if he has any details on The Facility that created him.

Chronos: Hmm junk, Junk and guess what more Junk *Sighs* i shouldve hacked his computer and get information on It's Location maybe next time.  
>Well time to go practice in my shooting range.<p>

As Chronos walks down the hallway to his shooting range he notices his kill marker saying 000,001,000 kills.

Chronos: huh i swear i had more eh whatever a kill's a kill.

Chronos picks up a revolver pistol and aims down the sights at the holographic characters (Yes hoographic he can invent stuff look on my profile!)  
>and shoots em hoping to beat his high kill streak of 30.<p>

Chronos: Damn 35 kill streak im getting a bit better nowadays well time to hit the hay.

Chronos suddenly hears a thunderstorm outside.

Chronos: Odd dont get those nowadays ever since The Auditor took over.

Suddenly a computerised voice appears saying "WARNING IMPROBABILITY STORM DETECTED BRACE FOR IMPACT"

Chronos: Aw Crap this wont end well.

Lightning strikes the base short-circuiting the lighting and junction boxes and making it pitch black.

Chronos: Damnit i gotta restart the generator since that storm knocked out the power

Suddenly a very loud alarm sounds with a voice saying "WARNING REALITY TEAR DETECTED"

Chronos: I second one of my mark, Aw Crap this just way worse.

Suddenly a portal appears infront of Chronos which is dragging him towards it and all other things including his Cryothian Rifle which he grabs.

Chronos: What is this thing!? some sort of a black-hole!?.

Chronos starts to lose his grip and sees his Duel Gauss pistols and singularity grenades and decides to grab em just incase the otherside aint friendly.

Chronos: It pays to be prepared now new world im ready.

Chronos loses his grip and gets sucked in the portal thus closing as he enters

- Meanwhile

A. Mason's POV

Mason: Ugh my head where am i?

Mason suddenly notices that he is bound to a chair with monitors and the numbers on em and freaks out.

Mason: Hey! Hello!? Anyone there!?

Suddenly a new voice fills the room.

?: No-one Can hear you Mason.

Mason: Who are you!?

(Please note that i may have played Black Ops but i forget what they sometimes say :D So roll with it)

?: That is not important Mason right now we must know what the numbers say.

Mason: What!? your crazy!? *Mutters a few whispers* Steiner, Kravchenko, Dragovich, All must die.

?: Mason what is the location of Dragovich's Base!

Mason: I Don't Know! Only Chronos Knows!

?: Chronos? Mason we arent talking about mythical titans what we want is the location of Dragovich's Base!

Mason: I told you only Chronos knows! He deciphered the location!

?: Then tell me who he is then.

Mason: ...A Good Friend...

?: Tell me how you met him then

Mason: Aslong as you get me outta this chair ill explain. It was during the planned assault on castro.

- Meanwhile with Chronos

Chronos POV

Chronos: *Groans* i feel like ive been hit by a MAG Agent's pistol.

Chronos gets up and looks around the area he is in, he is in what appears to be a jungle but with colour and life, Jungle animals going about doing there usual business and insects as well and chronos has only one response.

Chronos: Where the Fuck am i?

To Be Continued... 


	2. Introductions and New Ally

Chronos: Where ever that damn portal sent me it seems to be a urban jungle but i dont wanna know what lurks in here *Flicks safety off on Cryothian Rifle* and i dont intend to become a snack

As Chronos walks through the barren jungle he suddenly hears gunfire in the distance.

Chronos: What? Gunfire? did that damn thing send me into another warzone? only one way to find out.

Chronos goes over a hill and sees a large battle going on and what appears to be a villa.  
>He brings out some binoculars and scopes out the place and notices a lone figure going through the villa.<p>

Chronos: Huh looks like that guy is having a tough time and could use a hand.  
>Good i could use a bit of slaughter and it beats killing those agents.<p>

Chronos goes through the massacre and notices something odd about the dead figures on the ground.  
>They are slightly taller and have connecting arms and longer legs but what he really does notice is that they have actualy faces.<p>

Chronos: The Hell? ok this is really freaky god i feel like im in that damn clowns nightmare i wonder who took em out.

As more gunfire is heard he advances toward all of the commotion to see what is going on.

Mason's POV

As Mason makes his way through the villa towards Castro he encounters much more heavier resistance and is running low on ammo.

Mason: Damn these guys are relentless and im low on mags time to switch to my sidearm.

Mason switches to his sidearm and shoots a few more of Castro's Men but more keep pouring out until a APC bursts through the wall and pins him down.

Mason: Damn No-one told me about a damn APC

As Mason gets suppressed a weird sound enters the battlefield followed by an explosion

*ZOOOoooooOOOOOM BOOM!*

As Mason peeks out he notices that the APC has been blown to heck.

Mason: What the? who took that APC out?

?: I believe i can answer that my friend.

Mason turns around and aims his pistol and sees a very large gun pointed at him with a small figure with no arms but floating hands and feet only with a cross on his face.

Mason: Who Are you?

?: Isn't it kinda rude to not introduce yourself first? Isn't that a custom for aliens?

Mason: M..m..My name is Mason.

?: Relax mate i don't kill unless provoked or on a contract.

Mason: Your turn who are you?

?: Name is Frank Deadeye but you may call me Chronos

- 5 Minutes Earlier - Chronos POV

Chronos sees that lone figure fighting off others like him until a APC breaks through the wall and pins him down.

Chronos: Huh so thats who i saw well lets see if that armor can protect itself from a Space Bullet

Chronos enters a vehicle weakness mode in his eyes to pin-point the weakpoint and fires.

*BOOM!*

The bullet hits dead on the fuel tanks and makes a pretty firework

Chronos: Heh gets em everytime.

?: What the? who took that APC out?

(Might as well introduce myself)

Chronos: I beleive i can answer that my friend.

The Figure turns around to Chronos but he anticipated this and pointed his gun at him.

?: Who Are you?

Chronos: Isn't it kinda rude to not introduce yourself first? Isn't that a custom for aliens?

?: M..m..My name is Mason.

(Sheesh i better calm him down before he pisses himself)

Chronos: Relax mate i don't kill unless provoked or on a contract.

Mason: Your turn who are you?

Chronos: Name is Frank Deadeye but you may call me Chronos

- Present Time -

Mason: What are you?

(Chronos Thoughts: This question? alright better tell him)

Chronos: I am what you call a mercenary, a killer, but where i come from we are called Madness.

Mason: Madness!? what kind of name is that?

Chronos: i didn't make it now my turn What are you?

Mason: i am a Human or Homo-Sapiens

Chronos: Human huh? well i can tell your in a sticky situation and you could use a hand with this assault and besides i just arrived.

Mason: How do i know you do not work for Castro?

(Chronos Thoughts: Who the fucks castro? and here i thought Tricky was weird)

Chronos: nope sorry don't know him like i said i just arrived here he a target?

Mason: yea we are assaulting his villa to assassinate him.

Chronos: well looks like you need the firepower along the way cos *Gun Cha-Chings due to it reloading* i love a good raid.

Mason: What is that gun your holding anyway? never seen anything like it.

Chronos: sorry mate but that is classified information ill tell you if you can earn my trust but i will tell you on one condition after this raid.

Mason: Name it

Chronos: do not tell your friends about me i already been experimented on before and i like to remain annonymous on new planets.

Mason: Deal

Chronos: Ok im gonna follow you from a distance and pick off any targets you cant get oh and here *Tosses a normal M1 to mason*

Mason: whered you find this?

Chronos: i basically carry an armory at home anyway lets get killing

"Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2 be prepared for the massacre in Chapter 3 :D" 


	3. Nevada War History and Let The Blood Fly

Mason and Chronos POV

Mason: So where you come from? Madness planet?

Chronos: harhar your really funny no i come from a place called Nevada and currently theres been a large scale war going on.

Mason: A large war? what caused it?

Chronos: Well it started with a guy named Hank and the town Sheriff sent him a pie but when he opened it he was full of rage he decided to go on a massive rampage through town slaughtering everyone that attacked him and as he reached the Sheriff's office he met a clown yeah don't ask anyway he killed the clown and fought through more of the Sheriff's men and eventually he cornered him and was about to kill the Sheriff until he was shot point blank at the back of his head.

Mason: jesus and the war started when the Sheriff pulled a trick on him with a pie?

Chronos: No theres alot of details Mason alot.

Mason: alright you wanna continue?

Chronos: Don't you have a guy to assassinate?

Mason: Oh shit yea lets go

As Mason and Chronos make there way through Castro's Villa he gets contacted by one of his team mates

(Like i said before i forgot whos talking to him so imagine in your head who he is talking to)

Woods: Mason we are meeting light resistance here im coming over there to help you out how you doing over there?

Mason looks at Chronos as he makes a slicing motion on his neck

Mason: Yeah im doing fine just had a run in with a aPC im almost at Castro's location

Woods: alright ill meet you in his villa Woods out.

Chronos: ill go on ahead and clear up ahead so i do not get spotted.

Mason: good idea might save us some time

Chronos: also if you hear a weird vroom/explosion that would be one of my special grenades.

Mason: "Special"? What do you mean?

Chronos: imagine holding a mini black-hole and it pulls people towards it but explodes instead of sucking em in.

Mason: Oh

Chronos: anyway ill meet you at the airfield.

Mason: howd you know that was our extraction point?

Chronos: saw it when i landed anyway see ya Mason.

Chronos simply vanishes by jumping on the roofs. Woods appears though a wall.

Woods: Hey looks like your handling it here right lets go get Castro.

Chronos POV

Chronos spots a group of enemy soldiers and decides to take em out. He sneaks up onto one of the enemys from behind and slits his throat 1 down 4 to go. He pulls the pin on a grenade attached to a enemy soldier and it explodes him along with his friend. 3 down 2 to go. The last 2 panic and shoot wildly everywhere until 2 crystalled bullets pierce there heads ending them.

Chronos: pff these guys are like dumb 1337 agents they wouldnt last in Nevada well time to go loud *He brings out his Rifle*

Chronos enters the room and starts blasting away the soldiers embedding em on the wall by shooting there arms and legs.

Chronos: heh too bloody easy atleast i dont have to deal with MAG agents.

As on cue a tank bursts through the large door outside and aims at the room Chronos is in.

Chronos: Well fuck.

The tank fires at the room chronos is in reducing it to ashes with Chronos nowhere in sight unaware that he snuck behind it clutching a Singularity Grenade. He opens the hatch and drops it in and silently runs off and sees the tank implode.

Chronos: Beautiful heh amateurs right time to continue ill clear the villa rooms and hallways for Mason.

Chronos enters the main villa clearing the halls and rooms until a electricity cable de-ataches and strikes him at the back.

Chronos: AAAHHHHH!

*WARNING IMPROBABILITY SECURITY MEASURES OVER-RIDDEN RIFT SWORD ABILITY UNLOCKED*

As the shocking experience stops he crouches on the ground panting until he sees his hands glowing menacingly.

Chronos: What. The. Fuck?

As he ponders a message appears in front of him saying *RIFT SWORD AVAILABLE*

Chronos: Rift Sword? lets give it a go

He extends his left hand and a long sword appears in his hand with writing saying *REALITY & DESTRUCTION*

Chronos: hoho wow thisll probably cut through even the toughest armor right time to go.

He disappates his sword and continues his rampage until he finds Castro's Room.

Chronos: This is his room ill let Mason handle him hmm i wonder how he is doing.

- 10 Minutes earlier -

Mason and Woods POV

As Mason and Woods approach the villa they see a tank that was blown up from the inside, dozens of bodies killed by what appears to be crystal bullets, bodies hang over barricades and a few body parts (likely from the tank.

Woods: Holy shit what happened here?

(Masons Thoughts: Must be Chronos's work damn that bastard really is a hardened killer)

Mason: its probably going after Castro and left a path for us come on let's get him before IT gets him.

Woods: I agree don't wanna tangle with the thing that killed these poor bastards.

As Mason and Woods continue through the bloodied villa rooms and walls.

Woods: Think its a chubacabra?

Mason: haha chubacabras do not exist no this was done by something using a alien weapon

Woods: come on we are almost there.

Mason and Woods approach Castro's room

Woods: Ready?

Mason: yea let's finish this

Woods and Mason kick open the door to see Castro holding a young woman aas a hostage with his pistol against her head. He yells "Back Off or ill Shoot her!*. Time Slows for Mason and he shoots at Castro directly at his head and he falls back on the bed.  
>As the young woman gets free she grabs a shotgun and aims at Mason and Woods but they kill her.<p>

Woods: Fucking bitch protecting him.

Mason: yeah anyway lets go we gotta get outta here towards the airport.

As Mason and Woods exit Mason notices Chronos telling him to tell Woods to go ahead and say he will catch up.

Mason: Hey Woods can you scout ahead i wanna see if Castro had anything useful.

Woods: Sure be sure to catch up.

As Woods leaves Chrnos jumps from the roof infront of mason covered in blood.

Chronos: What? *Looks in a piece of glass* oh eh ive been in this before.

Mason: Quite a massacre you left in the Villa its even put Woods on his toes he thinks your a chubacabra.

Chronos: HA! wait till he sees the shoop-da-cabra that bugger can literally fire large lasers from his mouth.

Mason: Anyway jobs done and Castro is lieing in bed and we are heading to the airfield.

Chronos: ill run ahead and hide in the Cargo Plane waiting for you and probably clear the way see ya on the Plane Mason.

Mason: you too and after this you gotta tell me about the war and ill tell you about myself deal?

Chronos: Deal

Mason and Chronos shake hands.

- To Be Continued -

Hope you guys are enjoying this be sure to gimme reviews as this is my first Crossover remember -MadnessMaker1337 


	4. Authors Update

Author's Note: Hey guys MadnessMaker1337 here and im just here to make a few pointers so you know not to flame or something here they are:

1. Chronos won't interfere with the main story but he will step in at certain parts like the massacre he did by clearing them away and also he won't help Mason with the numbers he sees or say that he is going nuts of seeing Reznov and no he will not save Mason from Vorkuta as he will help him in his escape via a combat helicopter he stole and modified to gun down a city.

2. Chronos is a hardened killer so he won't feel remorse but in later crossovers i may make him feel remorse (if i feel like it) and he won't be sociable like in this crossover as he knows that getting a ally can lead to his death even though he can be revived due to his improbability drive inside his heart.

3. Now the reason he is hiding from Mason's allys is because he is a alien to them and has alien tech (i.e his grenade and rifle and pistols)  
>which are alien and can pierce armor and building's making them OP but he will actually take part in the assault on Dragovich's base somewhere near the end oh and also i am still looking for a name for the metal that he uses for his guns, armor and his vehicles.<p>

4. Lastly i am not abandoning this story like other idiots do i am a bit delayed sometimes cos i got college.

So there you have it an update and a few pointers thanks for reading guys MadnessMaker1337 signing off. 


	5. Capture and The Prison Escape

As Chronos cleaves his way through the soldiers to the airfield he suddenly notices something off in a house being curious he decides to listen what is behind the door.

?: it seems that the americans have fallen for my trick and they think i am dead it seems everythings going according to plan.

?: Indeed it seems that they do now step 2 of our plan is find someone to inscribe the transmission code.

?: if we are lucky one of those americans will fall behind and we can use him.

?: yes a good plan they wont suspect one of there own and also i have been hearing that something has been butchering your men and uses some alien weaponry think its a secret weapon?

?: i do not think so Dragovich but i think its time to go it would be good to meet you later on in the future my friend

?: you too... Castro.

Chronos backs away slowly into the jungle and ponders on what he has heard from the 2 men.

(Chronos Thoughts: Code? and that bastards alive? he mustve set this up i gotta tell Mason ill meet him on the plane and tell him)

Chronos reaches the airfield and notices a small army fighting over it and sees the resistance army fighting for the airfield deciding to help out he uses a sniper rifle he took off a dead corpse and picks em off. He then sees Mason running for the plane and decides to go for the plane.

Chronos: come on mason you gotta make it.

Suddenly Chronos hears Woods say something that would determine his allys fate.

Woods: Shit they are blocking the runway with fuel tankers we wont make it!.

Mason: i got it woods go!

Mason reaches the AA gun and destroys the tankers allowing his friends to escape and Chronos manages to see Mason noticing that he gets knocked out by a soldier and dragged away.

===Present===

Interrogator: So you blew up the oil tankers to allow Woods and the others to escape?

Mason: Yes and fucking Castro was alive along with a unknown man.

Interrogator: i see so what happened next?

Mason: they took me to a russian pirosn called Vorkuta where i met my friend... Victor Reznov.

===Vorkuta Months ago===

(Note: i wont add the cutscene discussions youll have to play the game to figure em out)

Reznov: Come on you american crap!

Mason punches Reznov until a prison guard appears and breaks up the fight and whacks Reznov down while Mason sneaks up behind him and kills him with a shiv. When the guard dies Reznov picks up the keys which is part of his grand plan.

Reznov: Step 1!

Crowd: Claim The Keys of freedom!

Mason: let's go Reznov.

As the riot takes place the inmates emerge out of the mines carrying a few weapons from the dead bodies until something unexpected happens and Mason spots it... a heavily armed Helicopter. while he watches it it drops a communicator which he gladly puts on.

Chronos: You seem to find trouble huh?

Mason: Chronos! good to see you man what is that!?

Chronos: A modified attack helicopter with triple miniguns a ton of rocket pods and ofcourse deployable ammo boxes i stole the chopper anyway im gonna give you support just use this laser attachment im dropping and ill paint that area!

The helicopter drops a modified laser attachment that Mason grabs and puts on his belt.

Mason: thanks ill see you at the train!

Chronos: you too!

Mason and Reznov go through the prison gunning down any guards until they come across a heavily fortified bunker gunning down inmates that escape until Mason brings out his Laser attachment device he was given.

Mason: Reznov watch the bunker cos its gonna get hot!

Reznov: what is that you are using Mason and what do you mean?

As on cue Chronos's attack chopper appears and blows the bunker to bits frying any survivors inside and guns down the snipers aswell.

Chronos: yeehaw! thats how you do it Nevada style.

Reznov: who is that Mason?

Mason: An ally i met months ago now come on Reznov we must reach the armory.

Reznov: Da Mason lets go Ura!

Authors Note: sorry if it looked short but i was half-tired with a sore eye plus my minds foggy cos i ahvent played black ops 1 in a long time so forgive me :P 


End file.
